A Simple Game of Chess
by ItscalledLove
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, King of Fiore, has been at war with the country of Tenrou. When a peace treaty is called, Laxus is in for a shock when their leader arrives. Laxus/Mavis. Rating subject to change, and I know almost no one ships this, but please bear with me! R&R please!


**A/N: Heya, Marshy here! I know almost no one ships this couple, but I love them, so enjoy this piece I made because I was BORED! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It was a game of chess. He played his role, knocking over the pieces and having his taken away as well. Yes, it was all a game of chess, but this game had lasted entirely too long. Nearly 10 years since his kingdom had gone to war, and 3 since he inherited the kingdom. Though he would never admit it, Laxus Dreyar, King of Fiore, was losing. Two years ago the King of the small country of Tenrou had died, and his successor had taken the offensive. Sending barricades and small compacted forces of soldiers to defeat his loosely organized ones. Laxus's forces were dwindling, and more and more of his land was being controlled by Tenrou. Laxus couldn't bear the thought of being overpowered, so he called for a peace treaty to be held. After two months of writing letters and to decide where it would be held, the two leaders finally decided it should be held in Fiore, and that Tenrou's King would stay at Laxus castle.

It took two weeks to travel from Tenrou to Fiore, so in those fourteen days, a master bedroom was prepared, food ready to eat, the finest bands and singers in all of Fiore come to perform, the blacks, yellows, and purples of his country's flag strung everywhere in sight. It may have been a bit overdone, but Laxus wanted Tenrou's leader to feel welcome, and hopefully the peace treaty would be smooth.

"King Laxus! King Laxus!" A voice shouted across the busy halls, calling out for the young blond king. Said King turned around to be met with his first advisor, Freed Justine, his green hair billowing behind him. "Ah, King Laxus, the cooks told me to tell you dinner should be ready at about eight, around the same time as Tenrou's arrival, and Miss Strauss wanted to know if you wanted apple pie, or lemon meringue." He said, out of breath.

Laxus pondered this for a moment, and finally decided. "Make it both." Then turned with a swish of his black mantle, chuckling when Freed rushed off the direction he came, looking very flustered. Laxus made his way to his bed chamber, in search of appropriate attire to wear to greet Tenrou's King. He chose his coronation attire, which wasn't as fancy as wedding dress, but enough to make him look good. He discarded his crown, he never liked wearing it, then glanced at himself in the mirror. He had a lightning shaped scar on his right eye, but it never bothered him.

Too soon it was close to eight, so Laxus called for a servant to gather all the royal court advisors in the great hall. Freed was standing at Laxus right side, although it was more like at the chairs right side. The King himself was pacing around the room, obviously nervous.

"Your majesty, I am positive everything will run smoothly. There is no need to be this nervous." Freed put a hand on his rulers shoulder. If anyone else had done this act, they would have been greeted with a fist to the face and no food for a week. But Freed had known Laxus since they were both kids. In a sense, Freed was his best friend.

A maid burst through the great double doors, startling everyone in the room. She was out of breath. "I-it's them. They're here." She panted, then spun and ran out of the room.

"Are you ready to end this?" Freed asked Laxus gently. The king nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied with a curt nod. A few minutes later, the doors opened once again, revealing a short old man in a butlers suit. Laxus straightened his posture and forced on a slight smile. The old man cleared his throat.

"Introducing the ruler of Tenrou Islands, The brave, the mighty! Queen Mavis Vermillion."

Laxus whipped around to look at Freed with wide eyes, and the green haired man had the same look of shock on his face.

"Queen?!" They asked in unison. Laxus turned again and his eyes were met with a regal sight.

Mavis Vermillion was very beautiful, but didn't look over 17 years old. She had hair the color of parchment, a blonde that was very different from yellow lightning color of Laxus hair. It was put up in an elaborate braided bun and ponytail. Laxus guessed her hair had to be very long when put down. Her dress was a light shade of pink, with red accents around the waist, bust and very tip of the dress. It was sleeveless, but she was also wearing white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her face showed signs of serious business, but also some amusement when she caught sight of Laxus himself. Realizing her was staring, he blinked once or twice to snap himself out of his reverie.

"Your Majesty. It is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance." Mavis curtsied in front of the taller man, she barely reached his shoulder. Finally finding he could move and not just stand there like an idiot, he bowed deeply, his low voice echoing through the great hall.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness."

They both arose, Mavis smiling slightly and Laxus staring at her again.

An awkward silence filled the room, until her voice rang through it, undeterred.

"Well, it has been a very long and tiring journey and I would like to rest, if you don't mind." She tilted her head in question.

"I have a dinner prepared, waiting in the dining room, if you'd like." He held out an arm. Mavis accepted his arm and nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

Dinner was, for lack of a better term, awkward. After a small exchange of how lovely she thought the castle was, they ate in silence. Mavis was sitting at Laxus left side, bodyguards hovering around her. The only sounds heard were clinking of silverware and quiet whispers.

Mavis stood up after only a small amount of time.

"I apologize for any rudeness on my part, but if you'll excuse me…" She nodded to the king, and thanked him for his hospitality. She was out the door seconds later. Laxus immediately slouched, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I was hoping that would have gone better…" Freed commented. Laxus looked at him with desperation.

"What are we going to do?"

That night, Laxus couldn't sleep, his nerves far outweighed his tiredness. Figuring a glass of water or milk would make him fall asleep, he made his way to the kitchens, only to find a light was already in the room.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively. Laxus heard a surprised squeak, then a crash. Opening the door, he only caught a glimpse of white and saw the door on the other side of the kitchen slam. Laxus looked down. A glass cup was the source of the crash.

'Who would be down here so late?' He wondered. 'And without permission, if he ran away'. He cleaned the glass and went back to bed, forgetting all about the reason he went there in the first place.

**A/N: O.O Who was in the kitchen? I guess you'll have to read more to find out! More chapters coming sooooonnn!**

**~Marshmallow**


End file.
